


Middle of starting over

by BrookeSwiftie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Pre-Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSwiftie/pseuds/BrookeSwiftie
Summary: Join Riley Maya and the rest as life and it's shocks secrets and surprises get thrown at them.
Relationships: Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews





	1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart didn’t have your typical family, her family consisted of her mom Katy her godfather Cory godmother Topanga god sister Riley (Her best friend) god brother Auggie. Cory’s parents Alan and Amy. His brother Eric and his sister Morgan. Oh and Mr. Feeny. The one person she didn’t have in her life was her father. Her mom wouldn’t tell her much about him, just that he wasn’t ready to be a father.

What do Cory and Topanga know about Maya’s dad?


	2. Chapter 2

We're getting ready for our first family Christmas being held at our house. Katy and Maya are here helping us get ready. Okay family listen up, this is going to be Shawn's first Christmas with us in a very long time, everything has to be perfect. 

Is he even real? Riley asked me. We don't think he's real Maya told me. Girls he's real. i promise you. Oh yeah then where's he been all theses years? Maya asked. He travels, for his job. I tell them. 

Hot Chocolate is ready Katy yelled from the kitchen. We were alol sitting around the table, daddy what's uncle Shawn like? Auggie asked. I look at Topanga and Katy, buddy uncle Shawn is one of the coolest people I've ever met. I say, then why haven't Riley Maya and I ever met him?

Uncle Shawn travels a lot for work sweetie. Topanga answers. Oh does he have any kids that I can play with? He asks. I look at both Topanga and Katy. Not right now buddy maybe someday. Oh ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Cory's POV

Topanga wake up. I say today is the day. SHAWNIE IS COMING!! Cory It's 6 o clock in the morning go back to bed. Not a chance, I tell her. I get up and go into the kitchen to fix breakfast. After I finish I go and get the family. Rise and shine everybody Shawn's coming today.

Everyone is now seated at the table. What's the big deal so what Shawn's coming today. I still don't think he's real. Maya he's very much real. How would you feel if you left and you haven't seen Riley for a long time. I ask that would never happen. and why do you say that? Well I'd never leave Riley for without seeing her for what like 15 years. I would never do that to her. She tells me. And I would never do that to Maya.

Later that day

Everyone was here but Shawn. I was busy catching up with family when I heard, gee Cor I thought you'd be more excited to see me. I look up in shock ahhhh heyyyy! I bear hug him. I told you he was real. I tell the girls. How you doing buddy? I'm good, Shawn tells met. Topanga comes up behind us. Hey Mr Cory. Shawn turns around and with a smile on his face he hugs her Hey Mrs. Cory. You two my favorite person and my wife.

My whole life...she says to the girls... Hi uncle Shawn! Riley says. Hey kids.. Shawn says...hey kids that's all we get? Maya says. Let's go. Riley says. 

Shawn and Cory were sitting in the living room on the window seat, in comes Riley and Maya. Hey you I want to talk to you. Ok Shawn says. I've heard stories about you. You're great in the stories...I don't see it yet. Wow Shawn says. Why do you make Riley feel bad? Maya asks I...I don't mean too. Well you do and that's not ok with me. Because I'm her best frien.

Dinner time

Have I seen you before? Shawn asked Katy Topanga and I look at each other. I don't think so. Katy says. I'm sorry I just feel like I know you from somewhere but I can't place it.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn's POV

I've been back at my apartment for a few days now. I'll be honest I can't get that girl Katy out of my head. I feel like I know her from some where but I just can't place exactly where I know her from. Cory and Topanga seem to know her very well.

As I sit here on my couch it hits me College, that's where I know her from. OH MY GOD!!! I have to talk to Cory. Not wasting my time with a phone call I grab my keys and am out the door. 

I knock on the door Shawnie what are you doing here? College.... What? That's where I know Katy from. You and Topanga set me up with her to help me get over Angela. Come in, we are met by Auggie Daddy will you read me a story? I can't help but smile at little Auggie. In a minute buddy. Hi uncle Shawn he hugs me. I wasn't expecting the hug, it felt really nice though. Are you back to stay? Auggie asked me. Maybe one day buddy. Hey Auggie why don't you pick out a book. Cory tells him. He quickly disappears into his room.

So you were saying? He sits down. College...I know Katy from College you and Topanga set me up with her to help me get over Angela. You know Topanga and Katy should be back anytime they took the girls to the movies. You can wait here if you want. Yeah I'd lIke that. Do you want to help me put Auggie to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn's POV

After we put Auggie to bed Cory and I were in the living room. Cor can I ask you something? Sure Shawnie. What's it like to be a dad? I ask. Topanga and the kids are the best thing that ever happen to me. He tells me with a smile. Do you think I'll ever have that? I ask him. I'm sure of it.

Shawn what are you doing here? Topanga asked me. I um I need to talk to you two. I'll be in my room Riley says. What's up? Cory asks me. Tell me straight up,Do I know Katy from College? I ask them both, they look at each other and say yes at the same time.

I knew it! How has she uhh been? I asked she's great Topanga tells me. Looking at Cory. DADDY Riley yells from her room. I'll be back. 

Cory's pov

What is it honey? I need to talk to you. Come sit please. Ok, what's going on between Uncle Shawn and Katy? She asked me. Please tell me the truth. Do they know eachother? How well do they know eachother? She asks me. Whats going on? Topanga asks coming into the room. Riley and I were just talking. Topanga sits beside Cory. I saw the looks you and dad were giving eachother when uncle Shawn was talking to Katy, they know eachother pretty well right?

Yes Topanga says.Mom dad is uncle Shawn Maya's dad?


	6. Chapter 6

Riley's POV

Uncle Shawn is Maya's dad isn't he. Mom and Dad look at eachother in shock. Yes Riley. Dad tells me I look at them both in shock. OH MY GOD I say. I start crying. She's always wanted her dad in her life. He's right out there and she doesn't even know.

Neither does he dad tells me. Riley Shawn wasn't ready to be a dad. He wanted to travel. He wanted different things. ok you know what I can fix this. I tell them, Riley honey you can't fix this Mom tells me I have to try. Riley you don't have to fix this let the grown ups fix this. Mom and Dad left, as soon as they were out of sight I pulled out my phone to make a call.

\- little later on—

The doorbell rang...Cory got up to get it, Katy...Maya what are you doing here? I called them Riley says stepping down the steps that lead to her room. Riley, you called them? Riley sweetie can we talk to you Topanga says smiling . Talk amongst yourselves we'll be right back. Why did you do that Riley? Cory asks look I know you said I don't need to fix this. But I have to try. Maya's my best friend no actually she's more then that she's my sister. I just want Maya to be happy, I want her to have her dad. Cory and Topanga look at eachother, what do you think? Topanga asks Cory. I think Maya needs her father.

Maya's most likely going to run, but I think I know where she's going to go but I need one of you to come with me to talk to her. Mom would you come? I think it'd be better if dad stayed with uncle Shawn. Riley says ok Topanga says.


	7. Chapter 7

Topanga's POV 

Katy would you come help me in the kitchen please? Sure Katy said. help me get desert. Katy you need to tell Shawn about Maya she needs her father. I whisper. I know I've been thinking about that ever since we were over on Christmas, but I don't know how. I don't want Shawn to be mad at you and Cory. Katy whispers Cory and I talked about it we've decided that we'll deal with whatever, we just want Maya,Shawn and you to be happy. No matter what happens you'll always have us, we're family. Katy hugs me. Oh I should tell you that Riley figured it out. I tell her. What? Katy asked. Riley knows, don't worry though I tell her everything will be ok. We go into the living room, I give Riley the nod. Ok everyone dinners ready. I give Riley a small nod

Riley's POV

Hey mom can Maya and I eat in my room? We want to watch a movie I ask my mom already knowing her answer. Yes she tells us. We head to my room ok Riley what's going on with everyone? Everyone is acting so weird. Maya tells me I think for a minute uh oh busted..no no Riley act normal everything is ok. Everything is fine Maya I promise. Mom and Dad just haven't seen Shawn in a very long time. So I thought it'd be nice to give them some alone time. I say freaking out on the inside. Maya shruggs alright. SHE BOUGHT IT! I say to myself. I grab Titanic off my shelf of movies. I thought we were in need of a long movie because who knows how long they'll be in the living room.

SHAWN'S POV

Katy I swear I know you from Collage. Katy looks down at her plate. You do Katy tells me. I knew it! I say smiling. So how have you been? I ask her curious about what she's been up to. Topanga and I we own a bakery. She tells me. Oh wow I say looking at Topanga. Topanga smiling back at me. They serve homemade pudding to. Cory tells me with a smile. You and your pudding. I say with a small laugh. So how old is Maya? She's 14, Katy tells me she's just a little older then Riley. Cory says.

KATY'S POV

I was actually pregnant in college. I tell Shawn nervously. You were? He asked me. Yes I tell him. You were pregnant while we dated? He asked me. Yes and no. I tell him. Shawn looked confused. Um ok. i could tell he was confused very confused. You know what never mind. Katy Cory and Topanga say. Did you um put the baby up for adoption? Did you get an abortion? I don't know how to say this. I say. Just say it. Cory tells me. I take a deep breath and look Shawn in the eye. Shawn Maya is your daughter. I say feeling like a huge weight was just lifted . 

SHAWN'S POV

This had to be a mean joke right!? I say to myself. I sit there for what seems like forever. Cory? Yeah buddy. Is this a joke? No buddy it's not. He tells me. I couldn't move I couldn't speak I was frozen in shock. Buddy are you ok? Cory asks me. Why....why..why didn't you tell me? I asked. I found out after you left, I didn't know where you went. At that time you wanted to travel I wasn't going to trap you with a baby. You wanted Angela I can't and couldn't ever compete with her. You wanted Angela, you didn't want me or the baby. You wanted to have baby's with Angela not me. She tells me.

MAYA'S POV

Riley and I were sitting on her bed watching Titanic, when out of nowhere in burst Shawn he looked like he'd been crying. He holds me as tight as can. I'm kind of taken back. Why is Shawn hugging me? I thought. He brings me back I guess looking at my face. What's going on? I question Maya I'm your father. He tells me. This is not funny!!! I say. Honey it's true. My mom tells me. WHAT? I say starting to have a panic attack. Riley comes over and kneels in front of me. Peaches look at me whatch me...in and out. Good girl. Look at me it's going to be ok.she tells me. I gotta go I say.

Topanga's POV

Riley and I take off after Maya. We find her at the bakery. Hey you. I say Riley and I sitting down. Are you ok? I ask her. I had to get out of there. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel? I don't know what I'm supposed to do? She tells us. Listen you feel whatever you need to feel. It's ok. What your mom has always told you is true. He seems like he's ready now, he's a great guy so maybe when you're ready you can give him a chance.. Can I ask you something ? She asked me. Sure anything. Is that the reason you guys became my godparents, because you felt sorry for me? No not at all Maya we love you just like our own. Like it or not you're a part of this crazy wacky family. I smile at her. You got one of the best Christmas presents ever. Riley told her, you got your dad in your life. Riley it's not even Christmas anymore. Maya tells her. That doesn't matter I tell her. You did though isn't that what you always wanted? I ask. Yeah I'm scared though. Because I don't want to get close to him and then he leave. He's not going to do that. I tell her. Maya if it's ok with my mom I'll stay the night with you and make sure you're ok. That's fine I tell them. Just call me when you get there. I hug and kiss them both and we all leave.


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT MORNING

RILEY'S POV

I got home early the next morning from spending the night at Maya's. I find uncle Shawn sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Uncle Shawn? Are you ok? I ask him. He looks up at me he'd been crying. Yeah I'm fine he says to me. Uncle Shawn can I talk to you? Sure. He says. when mom and I were talking to Maya last night, she said she was afraid to get close to you because she's afraid you'll leave. Riley I'm not going anywhere. He tells me. You know mom and dad say that Maya is a lot like you. I tell him. Oh yeah how's that? He asks me. They told me that growing up you put up this tough exsteiror kind of like a wall, but on the inside you were all soft, that's how Maya is. I told him. 

SHAWN'S POV

I knew that I saw a lot of myself in Maya, I never in a million years expected that I'd be her father. I thought to myself. To be honest now that I know it's something that I want more than anything. I missed out on so much of her life that I don't even know where to begin. I tell Riley. uncle Shawn don't look back on the past look forward to the future. She tells me. I'm blown away by this girls wisdom. How did you get so smart? I ask her. I know things she tells me. I know that you're going to be a great dad she tells me. Just please please promise me that you'll never abandon her. Look at me, I swear I'll never abandon her. Do you love aunt Katy? I know you've barley seen her but do you think you could love her? I mean you were gone she didn't know where you were, from what mom and dad tell me. She asks me. It's been a long time, I'd like to get to know her better. I say


	9. Chapter 9

THE BAKERY

MAYA'S POV

Riley what are we doing here? I ask, and then I see him. Oh no I try and turn around but Riley stops me. Maya stop, you have to talk to him. No I don't I'm not ready. I say he's your father Maya talk to him., she tells me pushing me towards the table. Shawn looks up Maya....he said in surprise. Hi I say not knowing what else to say. Do you want to sit? Um sure. I say nervous.

SHAWN'S POV

I sit there just looking at her, studying her face. You have my eyes I say. What? My eyes, you have my eyes. Oh she said looking down. Maya I'm so sorry. You can't change the past. Is there anything you want to ask me or that you want to know? There is one thing and please don't lie to me. I want to know why you left? Truth is I had a lot of growing up to do, and I couldn't do it here. I had to get away. If I would've known about you I would have.

MAYA'S POV

You would've what? Stayed, gotten married to my mom, then regret your decision to marry her later. Because in the end you don't want me and you don't want my mom. The only person you've ever wanted is Angela and she's not even here. I know all about her Uncle Cory and Aunt Topanga told Riley and I the story. You know what I can't be here I have to go. 

KATY'S POV

What happen? I don't know we were talking and she just said she couldn't be here that she had to go. She told me she knew about Angela. Oh that Cory and Topanga told them that story. I should really try and go after her. Shawn tells me. She'll be fine I tell him. Where'd she go? She went to the nursing home I told him. For what? He asked me. Would you like to sit down? Sure, he says. Well my mom she has Alzheimer's. She's gotten so bad that I've had to go ahead and put her in the nursing home. I get her on the weekends and she spends the weekends with us. Maya is extremely close to her. Wow I had no idea I'm so sorry. It's ok it's not your fault


	10. Chapter 10

TOPANGA'S POV

There was a knock at the door, come in Cory and I both say. What is it what's wrong are the kids ok? Is Maya ok? Shawn askedI didn't call you I just got here myself. She's fine Katy tells him. The kids are all fine Auggie is staying the weekend with his friend Dewy and Riley and Maya are in Philadelphia with the grandparents. I say with a smile sipping my tea. But that wasn't the whole truth. I have been keeping the whole truth from Cory. The girls are in Philadelphia but they aren't with Mom and Dad, they're with Morgan. Morgan is back home from time in Ireland. Mom and Dad are on a cruise for their anniversary. I'm the only one that knows she's back, Mom and Dad think that she won't be home for their anniversary but little does everyone know she will be.

So if everyone is fine and nothing is wrong what's the deal? Shawn asked. Oh nothing you know Cory and I are just staging an intervention. An intervention? Katy asked for who? Shawn asked. You two. Cory says. Us Shawn asked questoningly. We don't need an intervention Shawn said. Yes you do. Cory told them. You guys have barely talked about anything at all. You two need to get to know eachother again. Cory said, we set you up in college because we thought you guys had a lot in common. Cory said. We still think that. I told them, look if you don't do it for yourselves do it for Maya. I told them. They agreed to spend the weekend at Katy's. 

PHILADELPHIA 

MORGAN'S POV

Ireland was great but I missed my family and I'm so beyond happy to be home. We can't believe you're actually here Aunt Morgan. Maya told me with a smile. So who all knows you're back? Riley asked me. Just your mom and now you guys. I told them. Dad doesn't even know? Nope I told them. I know what we can do I said with a smile. Let's go shopping!

KATY'S POV

I get my mom settled. We have to speak kind of loud when talking to her because she can't hear very well at all, I tell Shawn. Where's my girl? Mom asks me. Mom Maya is in Philadelphia with Riley. Oh who's that? She asked me pointing to Shawn. Mom this is Shawn my friend from College. It's very nice to meet you. Shawn tells her. He's got manners. She tells me with a smile. We finish with dinner at about 8 a little after mom tells me she wants to go lay down, that she's tired. I'll be right back I tell Shawn. A little later I come out of Maya's room with photo albums. Sorry about that I say with a small smile. She insisted on sleeping in Maya's room. It's alright she's really close with Maya isn't she? Oh yeah they both think the world of eachother. Each other's best friends I'd say.

SHAWN'S POV

What are these? I ask. Oh these they're photo album's I kept of Maya's life because I had hopes that you'd come back one day, she told me. We spent hours going through all the photo albums. To be completely 100% honest I never in a million years thought that I'd have a daughter, especially the one I have. She's absolutely beautiful I just hope one day she'll let me in.

KATY'S POV

Shawn can I ask you something? Sure, why did you leave? I asked. He looked me in the eye and said I was messed up, I had to get myself straightened out, I couldn't do that here so I just left, He tells me. Listen I know I'm know I'm no Angela, I know that I could never and will never compete or compare with her, because of who she is and what she means to you. I tell him. But I'm in love with you! I have been since the very beginning. I finally get up enough courage and I kiss Shawn.


	11. Chapter 11

Join Riley Maya and the rest as life and it's shocks secrets and surprises get thrown at them.


End file.
